Sober Heart
by lost soul of silver
Summary: Yato is unpredictable when he's drunk; Yukine is well aware of this fact. But he definitely didn't expect the delivery god to come onto him like this. What was that saying again? "A drunk mind speaks a sober heart"? (Yato/Yukine)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Noragami and never will. This is a story I wrote just for fun because I'm a fan of Noragami.**

 **A/N: Ta-dah~! My first Noragami story! :D I just recently finished the first season (I'm a little late, I know...), and I'm just in love with this show and it's characters. I hope I captured their personalities correctly here... cx**

 **I also hope I portrayed drunkenness somewhat realistically as well. Never been drunk, never been around anyone who was drunk... But I guess that's a pretty good thing. This _is_ one of my first times writing a drunk character, though, so any advice on how to improve it would be much appreciated! ^-^**

 **I'll stop yammering and let you read the story now. Enjoy, dear reader~**

* * *

 **Sober Heart**

 _"A drunk mind speaks a sober heart."_

Yukine had heard this phrase somewhere before—maybe on a TV show he had watched when he was alive? Or maybe Hiyori told him about it? He couldn't place his finger on the exact source of the quote, but it felt as if it had been lingering in the back of his mind for a long time before just now resurfacing. The line sounded romantic—poetic, even—though it _was_ somewhat cheesy, he would have to admit.

But Yukine's mind couldn't delve into his feelings or interpretations of the phrase at the moment. The phrase simply repeated in his mind, tormenting him, as the sweaty hands of Yato slipped under his shirt.

"Mm, Yukine," he breathed, voice husky with his slurred words, "your skin's so... soft. So lovely. Like a freshly fallen snow. S-so... lovely..." The god's hands snaked further up the younger boy's sides, sending a shiver down Yukine's spine.

"Y-Yato!" His protest came out sounding almost like a shriek. He inched back once again, trying to escape but to no avail. Yato's drunken behavior mimicked that of a tiger capturing his smaller, weaker prey: when Yukine tried to wriggle free, his grasp tightened as he prowled closer to the blond's body.

Yato was practically straddling Yukine by now, his hands roughly stroking up and down the boy's torso, pushing up his white t-shirt in the process. Craning his neck, the delivery god leaned toward his regalia's exposed stomach; his lips just barely brushed against the skin before Yukine jerked back with a surprised shout.

 _Thunk._ His back struck the wall, and the two of them were now completely on top of the desk; he could feel the textbook he had been studying when Yato attacked him nestled beneath his rear.

The god prowled further up his body, a strangled-sounding chuckle rumbling deep in his throat as he hovered over the smaller boy, dilated blue eyes meeting wide orange ones. "Aww, you ticklish, Yukine~?" he purred.

 _"A drunk mind speaks a sober heart..."_ The phrase echoed in Yukine's mind again, and he swallowed hard. _So, one's actions when they're drunk reflect the ones they secretly wish to do while sober..._ he analyzed, pushing Yato's face away with his hand. _If that's the case, then what the hell does Yato think about when he's sober that would lead him to_ this _?!_

"Y-Yato," the regalia stammered as he held back Yato's approaching face, the drunk god fighting against his hand—and winning. The older boy managed to break through his guard, but only for a second before Yukine's panicked hands slammed against his shoulders, mustering every bit of strength in his body to keep the god at bay. "Dammit, Yato, knock it off! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Yato giggled playfully. "There's nothing wrong with me..."

"You're drunk off your ass, idiot," Yukine retorted. He let out a sigh. Maybe he wouldn't have been in this situation if he had just kept an eye on Yato and made sure he was drinking responsibly... After all, he had seen first-hand how unpredictable his master could be: he would either revert to a whiny child or a sexual predator when under the influence of alcohol, and there was no in-between.

The teen's thoughts were interrupted by the sensation of Yato's hands rubbing his wrists and down the lengths of his arms.

"You're so strong, Yukine..." he muttered with another giggle. "But unfortunately for you..." In one quick, fluid motion, he yanked Yukine's arms away and broke free of his hold. Their chests slammed together, their faces nearly centimeters apart as Yato smirked down at him. " _I'm stronger_."

Yukine opened his mouth to protest, only to be silenced by Yato's lips. His cries of surprise were muffled as the god's mouth ravished his own, his tongue slithering inside to brush his...

 _Definitely not how I imagined my first kiss..._ the younger boy thought. Well, at least it was the first kiss he was aware of. Who knows if he had kissed anyone while he was still alive? But he hoped, if he ever did kiss anyone in his lifetime, that it was with a kind, petite girl, not a dominating god with gross, sweaty hands...

Yukine had given up by this point, allowing the stronger boy to grope his chest and stick his tongue down his throat as much as his intoxicated heart desired. _As long as he doesn't try to get in my pants, I guess there's no harm done,_ the blond decided.

"Yukine..." Yato breathed as he ended the first sloppy kiss and switched to gently pecking the blond boy's lips repeatedly. "I-I always thought you were so adorable, ya know..."

Yukine's orange eyes bulged.

 _"A drunk mind speaks a sober heart."_ There was that damned phrase again, ringing in his mind to remind him of the things he didn't wish to think about. And the sincerity in the god's slurred words made it that much worse.

"W-what...?" Their lips parted long enough for Yukine to get a word in.

"You're the best regalia I've ever had," Yato whispered. Instead of meeting his lips once again, his blue eyes gazed into Yukine's orange ones, his hands keeping a firm grip on the blond boy's shoulders. "Y-you could have just quit on me in the beginning, but... you didn't. You stayed, and... you work so hard all the time... a-and—"

Tears welled in the god's eyes, and before Yukine knew it, he was bawling. The waterworks were so sudden, like when a gray cloud would start showering rain on a partly cloudy day. Yato buried his face in the smaller boy's shoulder, his body trembling on top of him with uncontrolled sobs.

"Yato?!"

"Y-you mean so much to me, Yukine...!" the intoxicated man sobbed, staining his t-shirt with tears and snot.

 _What the hell is going on...?_ Awkwardly, Yukine wrapped his arms around the god's torso, his hands gently rubbing his back to soothe him. "Come on, Yato, calm down..."

"I don't deserve you, Yukine! I-I really don't…"

The blond sighed. "Shut up, dumbass… Of course you do." In an effort to calm him further, he reached up and combed his fingers through the weeping god's soft, dark purple locks.

After only a couple moments, the older boy's trembling ceased. His warm, ragged breaths hitting the sensitive skin of Yukine's neck made him shiver.

 _Good, he seems to be calming down._ Since his method seemed to be working, Yukine continued stroking his hand through his hair, his fingers delicately moving from the follicles at his scalp, all the way down the length of it to the shaggy ends, and repeating the motion.

 _His hair really is soft…_ he thought, possibly enjoying the therapeutic sensation even more than Yato. _When I think about it… he is kinda like a really big cat, isn't he?_ Lost in thought, the blond buried his face into the larger boy's shoulder, nuzzling his nose against the soft fabric of his white t-shirt. _And he smells so good, too… Who would've thought?_

They stayed in this position for what felt like an eternity, Yukine snuggled against Yato's warm body, his hand still absent-mindedly stroking his hair. Being with the delivery god in that moment was like Heaven…

A sudden, loud grunt from beside Yukine's ear snapped him back to reality. He tilted his head back—their position making the simple movement difficult—to sneak a peek at Yato's face.

Sure enough, the man was fast asleep. Drool leaked from the corner of his mouth and dripped onto the regalia's shoulder as he mumbled, "May our fates be… forever intertwined…"

"Of _course_ …" Yukine growled with a roll of his orange eyes.

* * *

Yato's blue eyes flickered open for a half a second, then quickly shut again when they were met with a golden light so intense that his head ached. He groaned, rolling over on the inflatable mattress.

" _Gooooooood morning~_!" Yukine stood over the hungover young man, mimicking the annoyingly cheerful voice the god typically used.

"It's morning…?" Yato grasped his throbbing head in both his hands.

"Nope," the regalia responded. "It's actually not even midnight yet. Don't you remember getting drunk in the middle of the day?"

With another groan, Yato ran his hands through his messy hair, trying to ease the pain in his cranium just enough to recollect his memories. "No, I don't… It's all a blur."

Yukine's smug expression softened. _I wanted to make fun of him for the things he did earlier… but what if those things he said were his real feelings, like I thought they were?_ A tinge of guilt pierced his heart at the thought. _Even if he didn't mean any of them, he'd probably still be embarrassed about it…_

"Lay it on me, Yukine," Yato spoke up, letting out a soft chuckle that sounded somewhat humorless. "What kind of weird things did my drunk self do this time...?"

Yukine swallowed, uncertain of where to start. His thoughts were scrambled enough already, trying to understand the meaning behind it all.

"Something wrong?"

"N-no!" he blurted. "Why would you think—?"

Rolling onto his back, the god chuckled again, and Yukine could clearly see the sly smile playing at his lips. "I can sense your emotions, remember? I felt the sting from your worrying… but it's nothing compared to this damn headache…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize. Just tell me how it is… Was it really so bad that you can't tell me?"

"W-well…" The blond teen's face heated up. "You were kind of… all over me."

Yato looked up at him with wide eyes. "Y-you mean like…?"

"Groping me. Sticking your tongue down my throat. You even… said some stuff. Then you started bawling, and you were out cold soon after."

" _Shit_." Yato rolled over onto his side, his back turned to Yukine. "What did I say…?"

The younger boy's face grew redder; he gulped. "I-I don't remember most of it," he lied, "but… I think you said that I'm 'adorable,' and that you 'don't deserve me'... or something."

He heard the god let out a slow breath, and then all fell silent. Just when it became too unbearable, Yato suddenly began half-growling, half-grumbling incoherent obscenities, rolling and violently kicking at the mess of blankets that were wrapped around him.

Yukine stood by and merely watched the god's frustrated fit. His mind observed Yato's angry words and actions closely, but he couldn't decipher anything that would allow him to understand his master's true feelings. His entire body trembled with his growing irritation.

"Dammit, Yato." His foot came down on Yato's side, forcing him to hold still. Blue eyes peered up at the younger boy in surprise. "I just… I really wish I could sense your thoughts and feelings the same way you can sense mine! Do you know how _frustrating_ it is for me to try to figure out what you're really feeling?! Can't you just talk to me about it?!"

Yato winced, grasping at his head again. "Y-Yukine…"

Remembering the god's hangover, Yukine's frustration dissipated, and he drew his foot away. "Sorry, I forgot about your headache…"

"Don't worry about it," Yato breathed. Slowly, he sat upright, scooting away from Yukine to leave a bit of open space on the inflatable mattress. "Come on, sit down. I feel like we need to talk."

The steady beating of Yukine's heart picked up, hammering against his chest. Talking about his feelings with Yato was always difficult for him, but with the situation at hand, the idea seemed much more uncomfortable than it typically did. Hesitantly, he lowered himself to sit at Yato's side.

"So… I guess you're wanting an explanation, huh?" The delivery god avoided his regalia's gaze, blue eyes downcast and partly shielded by the one hand that cradled his pounding skull.

"Y-yeah."

He inhaled deeply. "Well—"

"Did you mean all of it?"

"Huh?" Yato lifted his head to look into Yukine's eyes, questioning him.

The blond gulped. "I know you were drunk when you said and did all those things, but… were those things you've secretly wished to do while sober? Did you actually mean all of it?"

Yato froze like a statue, and the dreadful silence overcame them again as wide blue eyes gazed into firm orange ones. His soft laugh broke them free of the unbearable torture. "I don't even need to explain anything. You already have it all figured out…"

"I-I do?"

The god inhaled slowly, a bittersweet smile playing at the edges of his lips. "You see… in the beginning, when I saw your loose spirit on that snowy night and realized how young you were, I wanted nothing more than to take you in as my regalia, give you a second chance at happiness, serve as a friend and father figure to you… just like any god would with their regalias. But somewhere down the line, my feelings toward you… changed." He frowned, his eyes averting downward. "I tried to stop it, 'cause I thought it was wrong, but they were too strong for me to control them. I tried poking fun at the idea of it every now and then, seeing if you'd ever reciprocate, but…"

Yukine merely stared at him, mouth agape. His question had been answered: Yato was in love with him. His chest ached, overwhelmed by this sudden confession of deeply hidden feelings.

But now a new question lingered in his mind: _Do I feel the same way?_

"Look, Yukine," Yato continued as he met his eyes again, "I'm sorry if anything I said or did earlier made you uncomfortable. And I don't expect you to feel the same way." He swallowed, trying to manage a smile for the younger boy's sake. "Yukine… I really hope we can move passed this and keep things from changing between us. We can stay partners and friends and fight phantoms together for as long as you want, just like before! What do you say?"

Yukine couldn't respond. His mouth went dry, and his mind struggled for an honest answer. He truly was uncertain of how he felt about Yato—he respected him as a father figure and a master, though the god's strange antics drove him insane on a daily basis. But deeper than that… he wasn't sure. However, Yato kissing and embracing him earlier _was_ a surprisingly pleasant experience…

An idea struck him. He gulped, preparing himself to speak up.

"You know," he began in a low voice, reaching up to stroke the top of Yato's head, "you kind of remind me of a giant cat."

Yato blinked. "O… kay? And…?"

Yukine weaved his fingers through his dark purple locks, reveling in their silkiness once again. Smiling, he leaned forward to nestle against his master's side.

"I really like cats…"

A soothing warmth spread throughout Yato's entire body, and he instantly knew what Yukine meant. The boy didn't fully reciprocate his feelings, as he was uncertain… but a tiny bit of love was still there. And this was just Yukine's own way of expressing it.

Yato smiled. "Yukine…"

"Is your head feeling any better?"

With that single statement, the delivery god's attention shifted from the adorable blond snuggled against him to the hammering pain inside his skull. He winced. "Not really, now that you mention it…"

Yukine pulled away, chuckling softly. "Then lay down and get some rest. I'll go get you an ice pack."

A playful smirk stretched across Yato's face. "And can we maybe cuddle when you get back, sweet Yukine~?"

"Don't push it," the regalia retorted, shooting back an equally teasing glare before rising to his feet and exiting the room.

The god laid down and rolled onto his side, pulling the tousled blankets up around him. The dim light from the desk lamp—the light he had mistaken for the intense morning sun just a few minutes prior—forced him to shut his weary eyes.

 _Yukine shows affection through his actions, doesn't he…?_ he thought as the pain in his head eased away behind the darkness of his eyelids. _Even if his words are cold or harsh, it still shows through in the little things he does…_

His heart fluttered at the thought; a smile played at the corners of his mouth.

"I need to find my own way of showing love, then—a way that doesn't involve alcohol…"

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **A/N: These dorks just make me feel all the feels at once _ugh I can't take it._**

 **I also just realized that this could probably be called what you call "lime"...? And my profile, which I wrote when I was like 16, says I won't write lime or anything too sexy. Heh. _OH WELL._**

 **Well, hope you enjoyed reading! And the New Year is coming up soon, so have a happy start to 2016 and stay safe! 3**

 **~Hayley**

 _ **Note: Please read the notice at the bottom of my profile before reviewing. That especially goes out to anyone who may want to give me crap for my ship choice.**_


End file.
